


Passionate Kisses

by SpookyMoth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Country & Western, Drinking, F/M, Guitars, Music, Naruto AU Week 2021, One Night Stands, Singing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: A teacher at day and a singer at night Kakashi doesn't lack anything. His life is fulfilled with things he loves the most.Under the alias "Sir Countrylord" he tries to give his audience a good time.It starts with a stupid bet and ends with an unforgettable night with a woman he has just met.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Konan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Naruto AU Week 2021





	Passionate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto AU Week Day 5: Cowboy/Western
> 
> Song: Lucinda Williams - "Passionate Kisses"

He is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling of that cheap motel room. The mattress is saggy and uncomfortable, the springs drilling inside his back. His pillow is damp, smelling like mold and cheese. The bedside lamp gives a buzz and with a pang the room is dark again.

_Why did I agree to this?_

He does not regret agreeing to go on a tour with his music. Music is his life, the essence of his soul. When he takes the guitar in his hands nothing else matters. Singing about lost love, the countryside, catching the longing for a simple life and the wild west was his passion.

But he has imagined something different.

Leaving his hometown was one thing. But agreeing to do a tour during his summer break is something different. Instead of going fishing surrounded by the forests, the only company his books, his dogs and his guitar, he sits at crowded pubs and bars, on a small stage - if at all - singing to the people, who couldn't care less.

Kakashi doesn't reach for the stars. He is totally fine to go back to his normal life. Teaching kids about music and literature, the beauty of poetry.

He misses this.

Three weeks have already passed. He starts counting the days; five more shows. After this he will go home, visit Rin and Obito, take Pakkun and the rest of his pack and continue with his old life.

He is sure Gai is disappointed that he doesn't want to do this ever again. His stupid idea is the sole reason he does this tour at all. Kakashi has lost a bet as simple as it is. A gamble with certain risks and he has miscalculated.

Betting with Gai and agreeing to his ridiculous competitive games has led to more trouble, each and every time. He can't remember why they even have started to challenge each other. It must have been in high school.

He groans as he thinks about the stage name Gai has chosen: Sir Countrylord.

He rolls on his side, facing the window now. At least the curtains are thick enough and they hold back the light of the street lamps.

Thinking about home, he slowly falls asleep.

* * *

_Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia, mountain mama_

_Take me home, country roads_

_Take me home, down country roads_

_Take me home, down country roads_

The last notes are still lingering through the room, when he opens his eyes. He likes to end his performance with this song. It has all the melancholy a good western song needs. And most people start to sing along with him.

But this time it doesn’t happen. A couple of hands join in for a brief applause. He gets up from his bar stool, bows, and leaves the stage with his guitar in hand.

The bar owner hands him an envelope with money. He thanks him for the effort and decides to celebrate this last evening with a glass of whisky. Tomorrow he will get into his car, leaving this small city as fast as he can.

He doesn’t like the spotlight and he is glad nobody talks to him, while he sits at the bar counter, sipping his whisky, reading in his book.

“It’s a shame people don’t like your music,” a woman says and occupies the stool beside him.

Kakashi looks up and sees a woman with lilac hair. She has a paper flower in her hair and a piercing in her upper lip. He puts a finger at the side he is reading and greets her with a nod.

“You’re not the talkative type, aren’t you?” she continues asking him and orders a beer.

“I am tired,” he answers, taking another sip out of his glass. “So you like country and western music?”

“A lot.”

The bartender hands her a pint with beer. She raises her glass. Kakashi does the same and they clink glasses.

“So what’s your favourite song?”

He is curious. He can’t talk with many people about his favourite music genre and women in particular are more the type to listen to songs that make them dance or scream at the singer of famous rock bands.

By her looks she is the kind of woman, who is more into rock music. He can see a tattoo peeking out underneath her sleeve.

“Passionate kisses,” she says. “But the original by Lucinda Williams.”

He chokes on his whisky. That is unexpected. He hasn’t listened to this song for a long time.

“That’s a good song. What do you like about it?”

“She sings about the simple things in life. I think it reminds me of the times I was young and free, not thinking about tomorrow. Just kissing the guys I like.”

Kakashi chuckles and empties his glass.

“Why are you so amused Sir Countrylord?” she asks and winks at him.

He sighs. “Please don’t call me that name ever again. I am Kakashi.”

He extends his hand to shake hers.

“Konan. What are you doing for a living, Kakashi?”

“I am a teacher.”

Konan takes the pint into both hands. She doesn’t wear a wedding ring, he recognises.

“And what are you doing when you are not sitting in a bar, listening to bad sung country songs by men in their midlife crisis?”

She starts laughing. “I am a librarian.”

The hours advance he doesn’t know how he ends up enjoying Konan’s company. After a long discussion about Johnny Cash she confesses that she has a tattoo with his face on her left shoulder.

“I would love to see it.” The words slip out of his mouth before he even thought about saying them.

He is drunk and so is she. Kakashi doesn’t expect her to answer. He is embarrassed.

“Is this an invitation?”

“Depends,” he answers and leans nearer, braver when he has ever been his whole life. “What kind of invitation do you have in mind?”

Her hand touches his. A smile rises on the corner of her mouth, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Kakashi gulps.

“Something that involves passionate kisses.”

She giggles as his jaw drops.

_Okay, breathe easy, man._

“You just met me. What if I am taking advantage of you?”

Konan doesn’t answer but takes his face into her hands, her thumb brushes over his lips.

“Let’s find out.”

They take all their time to shed clothes of each other’s bodies, sharing kisses in between and stumbling through his room. He is fifteen again, with sweaty hands, a pounding heart and the urge to take this woman’s breath away.

Kakashi sees her shiver under his touch. His lips leave a trail down her stomach, and he loves to listen to her moans. The sounds she is making are fueling him. He doesn’t care, they just share this one night.

When he is hovering over her and looking into her eyes, it’s something he hasn’t experienced ever before. It’s not love but a deep understanding. She is the universe. He gets lost in her.

She makes patterns on his skin afterwards. Her head laying on his chest.

“And do you like my tattoo?”

“To be honest I didn’t look at it in detail.”

“What a shame,” she says and grins at him.

He gives her a kiss on her temple. Her hands start to trace his abs.

“We still have time left.”

* * *

The next morning he wakes up alone in his bed. The crumbled sheets are the only proof that he hadn’t slept much. He looks at his bedside table. The paper flower she has worn last night lays on top of a sheet of paper.

_Thanks for passionate kisses from you._

_\- Konan_

The drive home is a blur. He is driving on autopilot, his thoughts are revolving around last night.

He stops in his drive-way and the front door of his house opens. Gai is coming out of it, all of his dogs on leashes, ready to take them for a walk.

“Hoi,” he greets his friend and walks around his car to take his bag and guitar out of the trunk.

“Good timing, Kakashi.”

Pakkun is the first who demands his attention. He fondles him behind the ears.

“Thanks for taking them home earlier. But I would have taken care of this by myself.”

Gai shakes his head. “Rin is in labour. And they didn’t want to leave your dogs alone.”

Kakashi smiles. He hasn’t expected to come home to such great news. Imagining Obito as a father will always be odd.

“Just let me bring my things inside the house.”

“What is this?” Gai wants to know and points at his neck.

He blushes.

“Passionate kisses,” he says and walks past his friend, who looks at him dumbfounded.

**Author's Note:**

> This must be my most random story ever. I couldn't write a cowboy/western themed story even if my life depended on it. And lets not talk about my attempts to write something for the other prompt Ghibli...
> 
> So here we are with country and western music loving Kakashi and Konan. 
> 
> I am not sorry I wrote this but after publishing this I may dig a whole to hide myself. This is so embarrassing 😅
> 
> The lyrics I borrowed from the song "Take Me Home, Country Roads" by John Denver.


End file.
